The Wrong Side of Town
The Wilson side of town is a dangerous place to be, especially for a scrawny guy like Brendan. Can he somehow use his vast knowledge of role playing games to help him through his odyssey back home? The Wrong Side Of Town is the tenth piece of episodic content released for the game. It concerns Brendan, who is knocked out by Travis and dropped on the wrong side of the town to prevent him from participating in an online tourament with Kat. He has to attempt to get out of the Wilson side of the town before sunset, or else he will be captured by Mr Doom at night (5:00PM) and will leave Kat at Travis' mercy. Along his journey, Andy will appear at various junctures to aid him and give him useful tips. There are a total of 4 endings (1 hidden, see Hidden scenes) to this episode. The episode differs from the others as it adopts a more RPG-based style of gameplay. You are given limited time and health, and you will have to plan your choices wisely to ensure you return to Centrescore on time. Rest when you're low on health, and try to defeat as many enemies as possible instead of running away as you can gain skills, or occasionally find a special event. Walkthrough There are no steps for this scenario, because this is more of an adventurous challenge. When you get conversation challenges, follow the answers below: Are you going to let me give you some free advice or not? ---> Teach me! What do you say we just go our separate ways? ---> Let him go. Don't you find me a teensy bit cute? ---> I've seen snot that was cuter than you! Which of the following would be most useful? ---> (Choose whatever you need most in the game. A massage heals you, food increases your life, and a fighting tip increases your strength.) Should I go listen? ---> No way. Free samples of ice cream! ---> I'm not hungry. Ummm... Do I have time for this? ---> Train with Will. Looks like they're involved! ---> Don't get involved. Enjoy your bonus scene! Fights On your journey back, you'll encounter several characters, some will challenge you to a duel. Here's the available options during a battle: *Attack - strike the enemy, amount of damage done is completely random, if you're lucky you will lash out a critical hit, which does more damage than a usual punch *Escape - the option is almost useless, however you can run away from most enemies (except for Travis, Mr Doom and the bullies) escaping from a fight won't earn you any points, only do so when you're low on health (less than 5-10) *Special Skill - (see below) Bullies Defeating a bully will earn you a special skill, which will come in useful when fighting harder enemies. Each skill can only be activated once during a fight, so use it wisely. It is recommended that you fight bullies when you're 1-3 miles away from town, so you have enough health/time to get back safely in case you lose the fight *Skazz - Heal; restores you to full health *Alexei - Power Punch; an undodgeable punch that does a high amount of damage *Stiletto - Half and Half; an undodgeable move that drains away half of the opponent's health, useful when dealing with enemies with a large amount of health Characters Allies *Andy - massage restores you to full health, fighting tip increases your attack points, food increases your health points *Willi - karate master *Steve and Darren - they'll give you a gift and you let them off *Ice Cream Jim - don't buy the ice cream and you will receive a healthy snack instead *Melanie- Click "no way" because it's a trap and loose time Opponents Easy; low health Can be seen hanging around Wilson High's parking lot *Nerd *Geek Medium; average health Can be seen hanging around neighbourhoods and skate parks *Prep *Jock *Punk *Skater Hard; high health Can be seen hanging around shopping malls *Emo Kid *Goth Kid Adversaries *Travis - he fights you at the start and ending of the game, has 40 / 80 health *Mr Doom - roams the car park at night ; has an incredible health of 999 points Hidden scenes It was announced by the SHS team that there are bonus scenes that can be unlocked by defeating Travis at the start of the game or Mr Doom. This can be done by successfully achieving multiple critical hits and getting to opponent to miss attacking multiple times. The only way is to keep trying repeatedly and start a new game if you get knocked out. * Defeating Travis will unlock a humorous dream sequence * Defeating Mr Doom will only show a brief scene of Brendan heaving a sigh of relief, only to find Mr Doom reviving to 9999 health shortly after (10 times higher when you start of with). Click Here to view more episodes! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Year 2